


Good Night? Bad Night? [Podfic-Live Performance]

by bessyboo, blackglass



Category: Texts From Last Night (Blog)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A live performance of "Good Night? Bad Night?" by calenlily. Performed at Podfication 2018."Two roommates with very different lifestyles relate their respective experiences one Friday night."





	Good Night? Bad Night? [Podfic-Live Performance]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Night? Bad Night?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289082) by [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 8:56  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/Good%20Night%20Bad%20Night%20LIVE.mp3) or [podbook](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/Good%20Night%20Bad%20Night%20LIVE.m4b). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis a day of podfic riches! Here's the live performance Bess and I did at Podfication 2018!


End file.
